Stepfather
by OzoraWings
Summary: Replacing a loved one was never easy, especially if your the new stepfather, who has been courting the boy's mother. Engaged, and in love, Iemitsu was bought home to finally meet Tsunayoshi Giotto. Father and son adventures Begin!.
1. Entry 1: The Meeting

**Code: **KHR-TDD-CH.01

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the featured media, the rights go to their featured media.

**Media: **Katekyo Hit-man Reborn.

**Title: **The Daddy Dairies.

**Chapter:** 1.

**Status. **In-Progress.

**Entry 1 - The meeting **(Translation. The day you managed to single yourself out as a "home wrecker")

Being a father was never an easy task, you had to be tougher then your counterpart; teaching them what they needed to know, and giving them the freedom the child needed while still having them safely tucked under the proverbial wing. You also sometimes needed to keep the mother's mummy coddling away at times so that they can grow strong and learn to fly for themselves. It didn't always make the father the most popular person in the world, and they was often criticised for being too harsh but it was their job, never-the-less, and if that meant dealing if the temper tantrums and arguments - they would.

No, being a father was _definitely_ not easy, especially when he's the new, dreaded stepfather and his only experience with children was when he were was at an office party and one of his co-workers bought their kid along when they couldn't find a babysitter - it didn't go well; he ended up with a bruised shin and a lotta' hurt feelings.

Said stepfather was a man by the name of Iemitsu Sawada, and he had managed to get himself a son after courting the boy's mother for several months; they were in the stages of him buying a promise ring and having a wedding when Nana suggested that he finally met thirteen year-old Tsunayoshi.

Iemitsu had been ecstatic when she asked; he had been wondering when he could be introduced to the little guy and had been waiting in earnest, but he had understood that Tsuna, as he was affectingly known as, was still mourning the death of his biological father and that Nana had been hesitant to start with.

Though it had been well over a year since the man had passed, Tsuna was still at a complete loss of how to move on, and from what he had heard from the conversations he and Nana had had on the subject, father and son had been extremely close and that Tsuna had never really been the same after the fact; it was worrying his mother terribly as she mused at how adorable her _"cute son"_ had been before and how withdrawn and apathetic he was now.

The boy's father had been the captain of a large fire station, and had died in a particularly large fire; it had been a big feature on both the news and the paper - Ieyasu Giotto being dubbed as "Naminori's hero", after giving his life to save other's though that bringing little condolence for his family that were left behind.

It had made Iemitsu extremely nervous; he had a lot to live up to after all, especially since he was in the same business Ieyasu had been in, but that was how he had actually met Nana to start with; at one of the firemen annual functions.

Before he had left for the pre-planned dinner that night he had found a journal his own father had left for him; the only thing that man had ever given him. Iemitsu had run his hands over the leather cover and quietly undone the clasp at front. Flicking through the pages he noted that all of them were blank, going from the back to the front, however when he got to the beginning he found a hand-written letter that had obviously been waiting a long time to be found since this was the first time Iemitsu had opened it. He stared at the slightly crumbled letter and placed it at the back of the journal before finding a pen and that had been dropped on the floor and forgotten about and - oddly enough, started to write.

"**I have no clue how normal people would start writing a journal, or whatever you want to call it, so I'll just go with the flow and say that I'm going out tonight for a dinner date with the woman I'm marring soon and her son who I haven't met yet. I've heard a lot about him and hopefully we're get along…if not then I could be in trouble…or he will; I'm not entirely sure yet.**

**Though it won't be too bad, Nana's beautiful and his father is this town's hero so I'm pretty positive that we…can get along. I've said that already, haven't I? Never mind; I've never been good with pen and paper anyway.**

**I'll just walk about that front door, introduce myself and go from there!" **

And that's how Iemitsu found himself looking down to his soon-to-be son. He couldn't help but let his eyes trail over the other's small and petit frame, to the slightly round face which hadn't lost all of it's puppy-fat though that disappeared completely as he reached the boy's stubborn chin. His hair was unruly and spiked out in all different directions, but the man mused that it was still slightly fluffy despite it's thick nature. Tsuna's forehead was hidden under a mass of bangs that reached to the start of his eyebrows, while longer strands cutely framed his cheeks.

And as Iemitsu committed all the boy's little quirks to memory, his sight finally latched on to those large, chocolate orbs that were staring intently at him as Nana was on the last lap of her explanation on _who_ exactly this strange man - that she suddenly bought home - was.

' - And so, Tsu-kun, this is your new daddy, Iemitsu Sawada' and the staring continued; the brunet's eyes never straying from said man as he stayed silent, his face emotionless and slightly worrying to both adults; they had expected either joy or anger, nothing like this, though Nana probably should have suspected something along these lines with how he had been behaving now a days.

'Right' their son murmured, both of them perking as he started to talk 'It's nice to meet you. thank you for taking care of my mum' he said, bowing slightly before looking over to Nana, who seemed to be slightly happier 'If you had a boyfriend you should have said so; we wouldn't have had so many arguments about lying if you had' Tsuna said, as Nana smiled sheepishly, fiddling with her apron before she gestured for both her boys to follow her as she continued on to lead them to the kitchen now that the introductions were out of the way.

'Well…I didn't want to scare such a good catch away' she replied in a tone laced with laughter, while she made her way to the stove 'Just sit anywhere' she added for Iemitsu's sake as she caught his lost look in the corner of her eye.

Nodding, the man pulled out a chair, sitting the opposite side of Tsuna as he was wary about acting too familiar and offending the boy; appearing arrogant is something he wanted to avoid, especially since the boy seemed to have quite a strong will of his own, and an aura that seemed to scream _"Once my minds made up, it's there to stay"._

After a silent ten minutes, dinner was served. Nana, for once at the head of the table, watching as her son chewed on his rice with his head down; making no noticeable effort to even acknowledge the man in front of him, so with a sigh she kicked said man under the table as a urging to start a conversation.

Iemitsu winced, the foot to his ankle being that of harsh demand that made him clench his chopsticks as both his hands turned into fists on the top of the kitchen table and his stomach recoiled to stop himself from crying out indignantly; that would _not _look good. Though the spike in his breathing _did_ catch Tsuna's attention as he looked up from his meal to see the blond doubled over, propping himself up with their table and his mother with her hand on her cheek in, what he considered to be, mock innocence. So putting two and two together, the teen found himself sighing, before sticking another mouthful of rice into his mouth.

;When will you be moving in?' Tsuna asked out of pity; the result was instant as they both snapped their heads his way, though he ignored the reaction and concentrated on eating; they'd have to tell him their plans sooner or later, that is, if Nana wasn't scheming on hiding the man in the basement.

'W-well, that's actually what Iemitsu and I wanted to talk to you about, Tsu-kun' his mother said gently, easing her way onto what could turn out to be a rather prickly subject 'W-we were planning on moving him in…today.'

Tsuna remained unfazed 'I see' he hummed after swallowing his mouthful and reaching for his glass of water. Eyeing the man in front of him for a moment before nodding his agreement 'Welcome to the family then, I guess' he uttered, over the rim of the glass though there were was no feeling in those words.

'Really?' Nana brightened, food forgotten 'You don't mind?'

'Should I?' Tsuna questioned in what could have been mock suspicion.

Immediately the woman flashed a dazzling smile before flinging her arms around his neck, partly coming out of her seat as he was sit to her left 'Your such a good boy!' she exclaimed, though Iemitsu couldn't help but face-palm as he caught sight of the boy's indifferent expression, a sigh entering the air despite the loving moment; he had his work cut out for him.

* * *

**A/C-**

I have trouble remembering how I came up with this story...I think it was when I was watching this murder documentarily, oh!, but don't worry, no one's getting killed...again anyway, just Giotto (and I do feel bad about that).

So, here's the first chapter, I'm not sure how well I've done here but I hope it was interesting. Now I don't have a father, never have, so I don't know what it's like, and my mum hasn't been dating for years (which is about to change soon, whether she likes it or not), so I don't know what a stepfather's like either, so I hope I do a good job on this one.

Now as you probably noticed, I changed Giotto's name in this fic, and thats manly because in the manga he was 'Ieyasu Sawada' (after he moved to Japan), and since this is a parental Iemitsu**X**kid Tsuna fic, I couldn't have that, I mean two guys with the same last name?, no I didn't think it would work. So then I thought,'well that's use Giotto as Ieyasu's last name and keep the Itailian backgorund for Tsuna', you know, make it more interesting later on?. Now I' am in no way Itilian, so I don't know if Giotto _can_ be used for a last name, but just humour me.

So...I think that's everything...Oh!, before I forgot, there'll be no Iemitsu bashing in this (for anyone whose reading my other stories (the other's weren't either, but some readers can see it as such)), and I don't know how long it'll last (how many chapters the story will contain), sorry, but please bare with me!.

**Update**/ so I managed to fill in the needed changes for this story to work in the next chapter, hope this is okay! Took me long enough **- 5.01.13**

* * *

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

**Thank you** to everyone who added _'The Daddy Dairies'_ to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitude for reading.

**OW**


	2. Entry 2: Moving in

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own any of the featured media, the rights go to their respected owners.

* * *

The Daddy Diaries.

Chapter.02.

**Entry 2 - Moving in.** (Translation. The day you become satins spawn)

That night, Iemitsu had gone back to his boxed filled apartment with heavy shoulders and an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach; the dinner _hadn't_ gone well. He supposed he should have expected not to be liked; he was going to be filling someone else's shoes, when the had only just been emptied. There were feelings attached to that and the boy was still just that; he was young and was dealing with the first death in the family. It's understandable.

Nana hadn't told her son about their relationship, because she didn't want to bring up raw feelings with this if it wasn't going to be serious. She was a mother first, after all and he expected no less, but he thought that she'd have sat Tsuna down before he got there, so it wouldn't have been so…awkward.

Iemitsu loved Nana to bits, but he couldn't help but think it was a little careless and lacked tact. They were lucky the boy hadn't reacted badly -_worse_. Like staging a revolt or throwing him out, Tsuna could after all, that thirteen year-old was still the man of the house and he, was but a stranger.

The cold shoulder of indifference, while most would say it was rube, was probably one of the best responses he or Nana could have prayed for; Tsuna didn't throw jabs at him from across the table, and although the boy didn't make eye contact, he would, occasionally, acknowledge Iemitsu's presence. Iemitsu even managed to get a handshake out of him at the end, however weak it had been.

Iemitsu sighed hopelessly, how was he kidding? It had gone horribly. He closed his door behind him disgruntledly and carefully walked around the boxes. When he had popped the question like one would; in a field of daisy, Nana had said yes on the condition that he would meet her son and move in with her.

That had been three weeks ago, and although their longing to get this sorted had been strong, their common sense and won over it; Iemitsu had a _whole_ apartment to go through - he wasn't just moving, he was moving in, which meant that there wouldn't be a lot of room for most of his things.

Nana had helped, and together they decided to keep some of his furniture; one of his sofas, his coffee table because hers was damaged - she had mumbled something about boys being boys. His lamp and his desk and computer, because apparently, Nana and her husband had never gotten into technology much and she thought it was time to upgrade. Iemitsu thought she was slightly mad; she had a thirteen year-old but had _never _had the internet?.

What on earth did Tsuna do in his spare time, don't tell him the kid _read?.!._

Apart from that, his clothes and three other boxes of things he just couldn't part with, everything else was either being sent to charities, friends and the more expensive things; things he couldn't afford to just give away, had been sold over the internet and was ready to be sent out in the next few days.

How did just that take three weeks?, Iemitsu's workload, that's how. He was a busy man and he just didn't have much spare time. It was embarrassing really, but when you think that he had to go through a lifetimes worth of things, it kind of made sense.

Iemitsu settled on his desk which was covered in a plastic protector and opened the journal that was sitting on top and flicked it to the next page without even glancing at his last, rather too hopeful entry. He took a pen in his hand and with a sigh, started to write.

"**All I can really say, is that Tsuna has his mother's stubbornness. A cute kid, really, if he didn't look at me with icicles in his eyes - gave me frostbite. **

**If you guessed that the introduction didn't go well, you would have guessed right. It was the shoes, my old men's shoes I swear, how could it be anything else?. I smiled, I smiled until it felt like my face was going to split apart. But it didn't work. His lips didn't even twitch!.**

**My co-workers were right!. Children honest-to-God hate me. **

**Was I fated to fail at this stepfather thing from the start? Or am I just being immature and moaning?. Nana wouldn't be impressed with me if she somehow found you and Tsuna would acknowledge me less then he already is.**

**I hope Tsuna warms up tomorrow, I really do. I want us to be a family - a proper family. I don't care that he's not mine or that it was pre-started, I just want this to work and for them to be happy…wish me luck. Forget that, I need a freakin' miracle."**

And with that, he slammed his forehead onto the table and ignored the pain that his carelessness brought as he moaned; tomorrow, moving in or not, was going to be a _very_ long day.

This was going to be a very long day. And it hadn't even started yet!. Tsuna's eyes bore into Iemitsu's as he had just answered to door to find the man there. They stood like that, in silence, for minutes and Tsuna refused to budge as Iemitsu tensed; awkwardness clenched the man's insides as he swallowed thickly.

Iemtisu felt stupid, he was a fireman! - he dealt with day and life situations on a day-to-day basis and yet, a thirteen year-old's stare was making him sweat!. What the hell was wrong with him? 'Come on, Iemitsu. Suck it up.'

"'morning, kiddo" Iemitsu said unevenly, his smile was unsteady and shaky as he looked down to the small brunet, who stared emotionlessly back.

"Right" Tsuna sighed, as he finally blinked and stepped to the side of the door to allow Iemitsu to pass, which the man did "mum's in the kitchen making breakfast" he said, answering the unasked question before Iemitsu had a chance to open his mouth.

Iemitsu nodded and allowed himself to be lead down the hallway, while his eyes wandered around the small pictures hanging on the walls, to the lampshade above. It only took a moment to get to the kitchen and for the delicious aroma to waft up his nose.

Iemitsu restrained himself for going over and hugging Nana, because however much he wanted to, he didn't want it to seem like he was over-stepping the line. So, instead, he gently lowered his hand on to her shoulder and watched as she jerked in surprise, before she quickly turned to his direction with a startled but happy, expression.

"You surprised me!" she chuckled, as she likely hit him on the shoulder, then a light of realisation flashed in her eyes and she rubbed her small hands in her apron, muttering a 'sorry' before she wrapped her arms around him in their usual greeting. Iemitsu returned it as best as he could with cold eyes staring holes into his back.

Nana pulled away after getting her full and gently guided the man to the table "It'll be ready in a minute, get yourself settled and I'll bring it to you, 'kay?" she smiled and Iemitsu nodded albeit stiffly as he he sat himself down on the chair he had used yesterday, and again, he was opposite Tsuna, who was surprisingly looking away and staring out the backdoor.

Iemtisu looked up to the ceiling and made a silent pray, before he reinforced his and tried to start up a conversation "So, Tsuna did you have a good night?"

Tsuna turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow, his arm was propped up by the table with his cheek resting on his hand as he gave the man a sideways glance "Yeah?…"

Iemitsu inwardly grimaced at the short reply, but he continued, never the less "Really?, that's good. I dreamt about purple, people eating dragons. It was a pretty weird dream, it must have been the beans!"

All he got for making fun of himself was another raised eyebrow, so he continued "I've never been too fond of dragons either, I prefer cuter creatures. Ones that don't try to eat me. Fluffier things…though, I tend to eat most animals, so it's fair play isn't it?. But however much I like my beacon, that doesn't mean I'm going to allow that whole eye for an eye thing to play out"

Silence.

"I tried to go vegetarian, not it was too green!. I don't even like the colour green and it was everywhere!. Soon I was seeing it in my dreams and the nightmares?, don't get me started on the nightmares, it was terrible!. I had to take sleeping tablets"

Further silences, plus a disturbed look.

Iemitsu kept his smile in place and tried to act oblivious to Tsuna's twitching eyebrow 'Turn it down, Iemitsu - your freaking the kid out'

"I like colour, apart from green of course. What's your favourite?" Iemitsu leaned forward.

Tsuna's eyebrows crinkled and he leaned backwards "…orange"

Iemitsu's smiles brightened. Finally!. "Really?, why that colour?"

Tsuna paused for a moment "It's…bright?"

Laughter from behind Iemitsu caught his attention as he turned to Nana, who was walking over with plates in hand; chuckling humming in her throat as she neared "Now, Tsu, that's not the entire reason" Iemitsu glanced back, but there had been no chance in the boy's expression. The brunette placed the food in front of him and then gave Tsuna his before she continued "he's always liked that colour. Even when he was little - Oh he was _so _cute!" she cooed.

Nana took her seat with her own plate and settled "We - Giotto and I, asked that same question once, when he asked what colour he wanted his walls, when he was four. Most boys want blue, or something of the kind and do you know what he said?" she leaned forward, as her eyes sparkled. Iemitsu dumbly shook his head "he said, the darling 'orange reminds me of the sun!. It makes me happy and warm!'"

"Ahh…me and Gio were having kittens!, it was just so adorable that we both feel in love with the colour as well. People would asked us 'Why do you own so much orange?' and that's what we'd always reply with" she laughed.

Iemitsu smiled genuinely at the sweet story, before glancing back to Tsuna, whose face still held the mask of indifference "Is your room still orange?"

Tsuna mutely nodded as he bit into his piece of toast, chewing on it and concentrating on how it scratch the back of his itch and sore throat before he swallowed and he picked up his glass of water; gulping the cool liquid down greedily.

"When I was your age I liked the colour gree-" Iemitsu paled as he stopped himself mid-sentence; his earlier conversation - of when he had been talking through his ass and had not really been paying attention as he searched for things to say - to mind "gleeful gold"

This time, he really did get a reaction, the water Tsunayoshi had been drinking got spat out as he choked and struggled to deal with what Iemitsu had said. The warm liquid flew across the table - straight into Iemitsu's face. Nana gasped as the man's face became scrunched up on reflex.

Nana began to wipe the water away with her napkin "Gleeful gold?" Tsuna repeated indignantly.

Iemitsu blinked as soon as the cloth was removed from his face and he couldn't help but think 'I'm just as surprised as you are' but wouldn't dare voice that as he watched as Tsuna absentmindedly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Sighing through his nose, Iemitsu plastered the smile back onto his face - as if he hadn't just made a fool of himself or been spat over, and continued like normal.

"Yep!"

Tsuna blinked and stared at the man who looked like he was once an underwear model with confusion; that muscle-y man's favourite colour when he was young was 'gleeful gold'? - it was one of the weirdest things he had ever heard. But before he could comment, or decided not to, there was a knock on the backdoor.

Now, the Giotto household's doors were hardly ever locked when someone was home, so no one was surprised, sans Iemitsu, when a raven haired teen came walking in with a stupid grin on his face, and didn't even seem to notice the unfamiliar face as he smiled to Tsuna "Buongiorno!"

Iemitsu blinked at the strange word; that couldn't be Japanese.

Tsuna seemed to brighten a bit "Tu stai ricevendo meglio" the teen looked a little lost for a second, but seemed to understand a moment later as he nodded his head.

"You're a good teacher" he laughed, before he glanced to the blond and his expression faltered "um…"

Tsuna followed his gaze, but just barely, as a moment later he was out of his seat and picking his bag up "That's Iemitsu Sawada, mum's…fiancé" Tsuna had to double check what title he was for a second; it was a little more then confusion when he hadn't been around with them when they were going through the stages of their relationship.

"Iemitsu, this Yama." Tsuna introduced, while gesturing "or Takeshi Yamamoto" said teen barely had time for a hesitant bow before being dragged out the door after a muttered 'bye mum' from Tsuna. The door that closed behind them left nothing but silence.

"So…" Iemitsu said, as his eyes were left stuck on the door "…what language was that?"

Nana blinked, before smiling "Italian. Giotto wasn't…he wasn't Japanese, he just moved here after some difficulty with his family" in truth, Gio didn't have even a teardrop of Japanese blood in him; he was a pure blooded Italian, but he had always had a love for this country - so when he had to move, he could think of no where better.

They hadn't planned teaching Italian to Tsuna and hadn't made him; but Giotto would often revert back to his native tongue and their son just ended up picking things up, before Gio decided to buy Tsuna books of fairytales for when he was younger; to get used to the sound, before moving on to proper material and dictionaries.

It didn't take Tsuna long to get into it; it was in his blood.

"And…the boy, Yamamoto, was he a friend from school?" Iemitsu asked, and watched with interested as Nana's smile grew and a blush was born on her cheeks.

"No, silly. That was Tsu's boyfriend"

It took awhile for those words to make sense, and even longer for him to be able to process it; Tsunayoshi was gay?. Tsuna was gay.

He had nothing against gay people, because Iemitsu, despite never having felt attracted to another male, understood that you couldn't always help who you feel in love with - it would be stupid of him to think otherwise. But still, it was still a bit of a shock; he never would have pegged Tsuna for being gay.

"They suit each other don't they?" Iemitsu found himself just nodding as Nana smiled happily "now, dear. Be kind to Takeshi, he'll probably be helping with the unbox-ing when he and Tsu get home. He's a very helpful boy"

Nana was right, later that evening, after the removal men had been and unloaded everything he wanted, and long before he and his fiancée had started to clean, Tsuna and Yamamoto had returned from their usual day of torture, and after dumping their bags in Tsuna's room, started to help.

Iemitsu, at first, was happy for the extra hands, but soon regretted that Tsuna hadn't just stayed and entertained Yamamoto else where, because their 'help' wasn't helping!. Things the brunet would unpack, was put in the oddest of places. Example? - the brat stuck his toothbrush in attic. The only reason they had found it because Nana had been putting the folded moving boxes up there.

And while Yamamoto hadn't done anything, at least Iemitsu thought so, the teen wasn't _preventing_ it from happening either. He just laughed and Tsuna played innocent and Iemitsu swear that if he didn't _know _the truth, he would have believed those big, chocolate eyes.

The most dangerous weapon; being able to lie with a straight face.

Nana didn't do anything about it; Iemitsu didn't know that she understood that her Tsuna was hiding his things, and he didn't mind. Much. He supposed it's what he got for courting her. But that didn't mean he was a saint who didn't get irritated.

He was irritated all right, enough to hit something. But he kept going and ignored it for the most part. By the time they were finished, it was time for dinner; though it was too late to cook anything, so Nana allowed them to order out, which she rarely did but consented because she probably knew everyone was hungry - and that, to her, was more important.

It wasn't as silent as the two other meals had been, Yamamoto had kept the conversation going so well that Iemitsu was contemplating asking for lesson and he was starting to see a different side to his soon-to-be stepson. He was more relaxed with Yamamoto there, his posture wasn't as tight and although Tsuna barely pulled a single happy expression it was more lax.

Iemitsu decided then that he didn't mind Yamamoto and thought that they went well together.

Though that was the lest of his worries, as today turned into tomorrow and more troubles appeared…

* * *

**Translation - **

'Buongiorno!' - "Morning!"

'Tu stai ricevendo meglio' - "You're getting better"

* * *

**A/N -**

Phew, it's been awhile, hasn't it?. Sorry about that; I haven't really known what to do with it until know but I've got a lot more ideas thanks to the break and have even decided to makes some changes, yay!.

Those changes start with the title which will be updated from 'Stepfather' to 'The daddy dairies'. And some of the first chapter has to be updated, so sorry about this because I can't do it right away.

I' _am_going to have a small holiday for my birthday. I'll there between the 13th - 18th, though I probably won't be back online for longer then that. So don't expect to see me about for at least a week and a half.

Before I leave, I will be updating_ all_ of my stories as my present to you (how exactly does that work?) but that also means I'll be in a huge rush and that I likely won't have time to probably proofread them, which will have to wait for later. But look at the bright side, if you were waiting for a certain story of mine to be updated that hasn't been touched - it now will be.

I'll get back to this fic to proofread, when I get back - sorry about this, but hopefully it's not too bad.

* * *

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

**Thank you** to everyone who added '_Entry 1: meeting the family_' to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitude for reading.

**OW**


End file.
